


everything has changed

by aikaashi



Series: should never happen [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Iwaoi - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikaashi/pseuds/aikaashi
Summary: Iwaizumi promised but Oikawa really wished he said twenty five.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: should never happen [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564444
Comments: 5
Kudos: 46





	everything has changed

"Iwa-chan, what if no one wants to get married with me when I'm already thirty years old?! I'll grow old alone, I don't want that!" A seven-year old Oikawa bawled his eyes out in front of his best friend. They just got back home from their neighbour’s wedding and Oikawa suddenly thought of his marriage in the future.

"I'm sure someone will want to marry you in the future Tooru. Even I want to marry you now you know." A young Iwaizumi proudly said, with his arms crossed and his chin high.

Oikawa stopped crying the moment he heard this. His face is still stained with tears but he looked at Iwaizumi hopefully, "Really? Is that true?"

"Yes! I love my best friend after all." Iwaizumi grinned so wide Oikawa started to smile too.

"Still... what if no one really wants to marry me when I'm thirty?" Oikawa repeated but just he's wondering now.

"Hmm then I'll marry you. When we reach thirty." Iwaizumi offered.

"Really Iwa-chan?! You'll do that?! Pinky promise?!

Oikawa jumped in joy and hugged his best friend. He only backed away enough to offer Iwaizumi his pinky for the promise. 

"What do you mean pinky promise? That's really childish Tooru!" Iwaizumi chided, ignoring Oikawa's extended hand.

"But yes! If no one wants to marry you when we're already thirty, I'll marry you instead!"

Oikawa chuckled as he recalled his memories with his best friend. 

"I guess I should've said twenty five." He whispered as he watched his best friend in the altar, smiling at his bride.


End file.
